


Lluvia caliente

by LaGata123



Category: One Piece
Genre: Barebacking, Crap position, Creampie, Dino boy, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Hugs, Lazy dog position, Penis In Vagina Sex, Platonic Relationships, Pre-Relationship, Reader-Insert, Romance, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, fuck tits
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29989056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaGata123/pseuds/LaGata123
Summary: Ame deseaba ser libre de las garras de su abusivo padre y su horrible pueblo, pero no habia esperanza de poder escapar.Hasta que la salva X Drake en una noche y ahora intentara ser la mejor esposa para el, eso incluia complacerlo en todo.¿Podra ella soportar el ritmo salvaje de su esposo en la cama? .
Relationships: X Drake/Original Female Character(s), X Drake/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Lluvia caliente

Vivir en Wano era duro, corrección, sobrevivir en Wano era duro. 

Eso era un pensamiento compartido por todos los que vivían en la isla gobernada por Kaido y sus malvados lacayos, aunque no solo ellos hacían la vida imposible, los mismos ciudadanos eran culpables de ser igual de malditos. 

En específico, una choza cumplía esos requisitos. 

“Ah”-Exclamo adolorida una mujer al chocar contra la pared de madera, por el impacto del golpe que recibió de un hombre mayor. 

“Cállate, no me levantes la voz”-Respondió el hombre mirando con odio a la mujer que se encogía en un intento de alejarse del hombre. 

“Eres una vergüenza para la familia, debería venderte al barrio rojo, solo a si, tal vez tendrías algo de valor para esta familia” 

La mujer no respondía, solo miraba el piso, su largo cabello ocultando su rostro, incapaz de mostrarnos la cara que estaba haciendo. 

El hombre chasqueo la lengua, no reaccionaba a sus provocaciones, le pareció aburrido que no respondiera a sus ataques. 

“Vete, no quiero ver tu cara”-Ordeno el hombre girándose sobre sí mismo para meterse en un cuarto de la casa. 

La mujer no respondió, solo se levantó y se dirigió hacia el exterior, cumpliendo la orden de ese hombre, que, por desgracia, tenía la desdicha de ser llamado su padre. 

Ya afuera, la mujer pudo levantar su rostro y mostrar sus facciones al mundo, era una joven muy hermosa, de ojos grandes color violeta, enmarcados por largas pestañas oscuras, que le daban una mirada hipnótica; una pequeña nariz respingada, junto unos labios carnosos en forma de corazón de color rosa natural. 

Su cabello negro como la noche caía sobre su espalda como una cascada, llegando hasta debajo de sus glúteos, enmarcando su cara, dándole una imagen de un ángel. 

Pero lo que más llamaba la atención de esta joven no era solamente su rostro, fue su cuerpo, que, en un patético intento de parte de su humilde kimono, intentaba ocultar su curvilíneo cuerpo. 

Se podría apreciar por la silueta de la ropa, sus redondos pechos, demostrando que el kimono era de una talla más pequeña de la que necesitaba, apretándolos entre sí, dando una imagen que podrían explotar la parte superior de su ropa, dejándolos libres. 

Su cintura era pequeña, gracias al listón que apretaba todo lo que podía; y sus caderas eran redondas, igual que sus glúteos, grandes y respingones, siendo muy visibles por lo ajustado del kimono. 

Era una mujer que atraía las miradas, en contraste de las demás mujeres en Wano, que se enorgullecían de su figura delicada y muy delgada. 

Pero solo era una de las razones por la que no encajaba con todo el pueblo, su carácter la hacía más propensa a las habladurías en el mismo. 

Estaba deseosa por el conocimiento, su anhelo era el mundo más afuera de las murallas de Wano, tenía un deseo de conocer el mundo que los rodeaba, cuestionando a cualquiera en búsqueda de esa información, sin importarle el peligro. 

Y también influía la vergüenza eterna que le brindaba a su familia por no cumplir la norma entre las mujeres de ser sumisa y casarse a temprana edad, pues, la joven a sus 21 años seguía soltera y sin hijos. 

Una vergüenza para su género, según todos, pero, sobre todo, a su padre, quien cuando sucumbía al sake, desquitaba su eterna ira sobre su única primogénita, lamentando no haber engendrado un hijo varón. 

La joven sacudió su vieja ropa y sin quitar una mirada en blanco, empezó a caminar ignorando los cuchicheos de la gente metiche que escucho el intercambio, común, entre ella y su padre. 

“Volvió a gritarle, es la quinta vez esta semana”-Susurro una mujer mirando con lastima a la joven 

“Lo sé, me da lástima que su alcohólico padre la trate de esa manera, es solo una niña”-Contesto la otra mujer 

“Pero ella también se lo busca, si tan solo se comportara podría encontrar un esposo” 

“Con la voluptuosa que es, no me imagino que siga soltera” 

“¿Acaso lo olvidaste? Los que intentaron pedir su mano se arrepentían a los dos días, según ellos, es muy extraña” 

“Oh por Oda” 

Y esos y más cuchicheos abundaban en su camino hacia las afueras de la cuidad, cuando era más joven, le dolían, pero ahora, solo le parecía indiferente sus opiniones, no les daría el poder de lastimarla de nuevo. 

Siguió caminando hasta que los rastros de civilización se esfumaban a sus espaldas, abrazando el inicio de un bosque frondoso, y como por arte de magia, su rostro cambio, mostrando una sonrisa llena de alivio y alegría, que brillaban en sus ojos violeta. 

Empezó a trotar adentrándose profundamente en el misterioso bosque, llegando al rio, donde una figura pequeña sobresalía entre toda la vegetación. 

“¡Ame! Volviste”-Exclamo la niña saltando hacia el pecho de la chica, para tenerla abrazada como un kohala 

La joven solo sonrió: "Tama, solo falte un día, no fue la gran cosa”-Dijo devolviéndole el abrazo 

“Pero te extrañe mucho”-Respondió la niña con un puchero 

“Jajaja eres adorable Tama”-Respondió la joven 

“No, soy una feroz kunoichi, solo los bebes son adorables”-Le contesto Tama con un puchero 

“Oh por supuesto”-Hace una dramática reverencia hacia la pequeña- “Oh temible Kunoichi, ten piedad de mi pobre alma” 

“Moo no te burles Ame”-Dijo Tama con un puchero enojada 

“Perdona Tama”-Deja de reír y mira alrededor- “¿Estás aquí sola? ¿Dónde está Hitetsu?” 

“Mi maestro está en la casa descansando, por eso yo estoy sola aquí"-Le contesto alegre la niña 

La joven la coloca en el suelo y la mira preocupada: “Tama, es peligroso que estés aquí tu sola” 

“Pero no estoy sola, tu estas aquí conmigo Ame” 

Ame suspira: “No se trata de eso, sabes que los piratas bestias pueden estar rondando por aquí" 

Con eso el ánimo de Tama se desinflo, a la joven no le gustaba ver esa mirada de tristeza en la cara de Tama, pero debía dejarle en claro el peligro de estar sola en el bosque, realmente no quería que le pasara nada. 

“Qué tal si vamos con Hitetsu y practicamos esas técnicas super secretas” 

Y con esas palabras, la alegría volvió a la cara de la pequeña Tama: “Si” 

Ame tomo la mano de Tama y se dirigieron al otro lado del bosque, siguiendo el camino que ya tenían memorizado, donde podrían encontrar la humilde choza donde vivían maestro y discípulo. 

“Oye Ame ¿Que tienes en el cuello?". Le pregunto curiosa Tama 

“¿Mm? ¿A qué te refieres?”-Pregunto extrañada Ame 

“Tienes algo aquí"-Dijo Tama tocándose ella misma el lugar de la extraña mancha 

Ame inconscientemente se tocó el cuello, sintiendo un picor de dolor al contacto, y recordó que era la mancha. 

A un qué Tama fuera una pequeña que hubiera sufrido tanto como cualquier adulto en Wano, ignoraba que a veces los moretones, no eran solo por entrenamiento. 

A veces era por culpa de padres borrachos que se desquitaban con sus hijos solo porque odiaban su existencia. 

No podía decirle la verdad a Tama, no podría entenderlo, aun no. 

Rápidamente se cubre con el kimono, levantándolo para cubrir todo su cuello, lanzándole una mirada nerviosa a Tama. 

“No es nada, anoche me pico un mosquito y me rasque mucho”-Dijo Ame con una sonrisa tensa 

Tama la miro curiosa, sin comprender sus nervios, realmente no entendía a los adultos, ojalá no llegara a ser rara como ellos. 

“Está bien” 

Y con eso siguieron caminando, Tama contándole historias sobre su entrenamiento y sus días trabajando con el bambú. 

Ame escuchaba y también le contaba sobre su día, claro, omitiendo los detalles de los golpes de su padre, y contándole sus anécdotas de sus viviendas en su trabajo como costurera. 

Y por fin llegaron a su destino, fueron recibidas con la vista de una choza en ruinas, casi cayéndose, pero era una vista normal en el pueblo donde vivían. 

“¡Maestro! Ya llegamos”-Grito Tama 

En eso sale un hombre con una cara muy parecida a un Tengu, sosteniendo una muñeca en su mano izquierda y saliendo en pose dramática, era el herrero Hitetsu. 

“Tama regresaste muy rápido”-Mira a la joven del lado de Tama- “¡Ame! Que gusto volver a verte” 

“Igualmente maestro”-Dijo Ame con una ligera inclinación 

“Ame, ya te he dicho que me digas Hitetsu, no tienes que ser tan formal”-Le restó importancia el hombre 

Ame solo le sonrió: “Disculpa, es la costumbre” 

El hombre abrió más la puerta: “Pasa, debes estar cansada de tanto caminar” 

Ame entro junto a Tama y Hitetsu a la pobre choza, adentro no era tan diferente de la imagen que se veía afuera, aun que estuviera sucio y viejo, se sentía un ambiente más cálido, se sentía como un hogar. 

Ame sonrió melancólica, era muy lindo como esos dos se cuidaban como padre e hija, inconscientemente hacían cosas que delataban su relación fraternal, como Tama ayudaba a Hitetsu a sentarse en el cojín, o como Hitetsu soplaba al te de Tama para que no estuviera tan caliente. 

Le calentaba el corazón de solo verlos. 

Fue despertada de su ensoñación por Tama, que le servía una taza de té caliente. 

“A qui tienes Ame, cuidado está caliente”-Le contesto Tama contenta 

“Muchas gracias, no tenían que molestarse”-Dijo Ame 

En respuesta, Hitetsu agito las manos quitándole importancia: “No digas tonterías Ame, siempre serás bienvenida aquí 

“Me alegra oír eso”-Respondió con una sonrisa 

“Y ¿Qué haces por qui? Es algo temprano para que vengas a visitarnos”-Pregunto curioso el hombre 

Ame miro al piso, apretando la taza entre sus manos: “Solo quería pasar por aquí" 

Pero Hitetsu no era tonto, sabía lo que intentaba ocultar Ame, podía leer entre líneas y sabía que debían tener una plática seria, pero no podía hablar de eso frente a la pequeña Tama. 

“Tama, trae un puñado de madera, se están acabando”-Ordeno el hombre 

Tama dejo de tomar de su te para mirar a su maestro:” ¿Eh? Pero acabamos de llegar”-Se quejo la pequeña 

“Tama esto es parte de tu entrenamiento, una kunoichi siempre debe estar lista para moverse por todos lados, ahora ve”-Contesto serio el hombre, sabiendo que, con eso aceptaría irse 

“Tiene razón maestra”-Sale de la choza contenta-” Ahora regreso Ame, no te vayas” 

“No te preocupes, a qui estaré”-Le contesto Ame tranquilamente 

Al irse la pequeña, el cuarto se puso tenso, Ame no miraba a otro lado que no fuera el piso, no podía mirarlo a los ojos, sabía que se derrumbaría si lo hiciera. 

“Ame”-Dijo Hitetsu con firmeza, pero con cierta dulzura en su voz 

“Te volvió a golpear ¿verdad?”-Afirmo Hitetsu 

Ame no contesto, siguió mirando el piso, pero un escalofrió fue lo único que necesitaba el hombre para saber la verdad. 

“Ame no puedes vivir así, debes salir de esa casa”-Le dijo Hitetsu con voz más suave, pero con firmeza 

Ame apretó sus puños contra la tela de sus muslos, aun sin mirarlo: “¿Creo que no quiero? No puedo irme, no tendría a donde ir” 

“Sabes que puedes quedarte aquí, siempre serás bienvenida aquí" 

“Tú sabes que no necesitas más atención de la que ya tienes, si saben que me vengo a vivir con hombre estando aun soltera, serás la comidilla de la gente”-Le dijo Ame, por fin a los ojos, mostrando las lágrimas no derramadas. 

Ante esto, Hitetsu no podría reclamar, sabia como era la gente con sus habladurías con Tama y el, tenía suerte que sus chismes no hayan llegado a los oídos de los piratas bestia, no necesitaba que supieran su relación con la gente de Oden. 

Y se le olvidaba que las mujeres en Wano no tenían la misma libertad que los hombres, no existía la independencia, si dejaban el hogar debía ser por matrimonio, les gustara o no. 

Ame suspiro: “No te preocupes, he estado ahorrando un poco de dinero y en poco tiempo tendré suficiente para viajar a Okobore” 

“Pero todo lo que ganas te lo quita tu padre, tardaras años en reunir el dinero” 

“No se lleva todo, antes que me lo quite, logro esconder unas monedas en un rincón de la casa”-Dijo Ame intentando calmarlo 

Hitetsu se cruza de brazos: “Aun así, déjame ayudarte, sé que Tama y yo no tenemos mucho pero ese poco te puede ayudar”-Intenta pararse a buscar el dinero, pero es detenido por una mano femenina. 

“No es necesario Hitetsu, nunca me lo perdonaría si aceptara ese dinero, tengo que hacerlo yo sola”-Dijo con seguridad Ame 

“Pero...” 

“Se que estas preocupado, pero soy muy resistente, ¿recuerdas?”-Ame levanto su brazo con un puño, en señar de fortaleza 

El hombre tengu no pudo replicar, sabía que era una batalla perdida, solo podía esperar que no pasara nada malo. 

“Está bien, tu ganas, pero quiero que me prometas que, si te vuelve a lastimar, regreses aquí”-Su tono dejaba en claro que no aceptaría un no como respuesta 

Ame asintió con la cabeza: “Si, lo prometo” 

Y con eso el ambiente cambio a uno más pacífico, cambiando de tema a uno más tranquilo, Hitetsu hablando sobre las mejoras en el entrenamiento de Tama y como amplio su basta colección de muñecas, fue un cambio bien recibido. 

“Ya llegué maestro, traje toda esta madera”-Dijo Tama abriendo abruptamente la puerta, rompiendo la plática entre los dos adultos. 

Ame se preocupó al ver todos los troncos que torpemente sostenía la pequeña: “Tama, cuidado esa es mucha madera” 

“No te preocupes Ame, es parte de mi entrenamiento”-Le respondió mientras intentaba caminar entre la casa sin realmente poder ver 

Pero Ame no lo daría su brazo a torcer: “Bueno, entonces déjame mínimo ayudarte a acomodarlas”-Tomando los troncos que le cubrían los ojos 

“Muchas Ame, pero eres una invitada, no deberías hacerlo” 

“Tonterías, me gusta ser útil” 

“Realmente eres muy buena Ame”-Le dijo Hitetsu dándole una mirada de orgullo, que para Ame, era la mirada que se le daba de un padre a su hijo. 

Se sintió feliz. 

Paso el tiempo, acomodaron la madera en el cobertizo para estar listos para el invierno, Ame vio el entrenamiento de Tama, hasta lanzo Kunais con ellos, no quería convertirse en una Kunoichi, pero le parecía bastante relajante. 

“Eres bastante buena Ame, serias muy buena ninja”-Le comento Hitetsu 

“Muchas gracias, pero creo que ese el sueño de Tama no el mío”-Dijo Ame agitando la mano, restándole importancia 

Tama hace un puchero: “Moo Ame, dime tu secreto para ser tan buena lanzando” 

“No tengo ninguno, solo tengo buena puntería, creo”-Se encogió de hombros 

Ame disfrutaba mucho pasar su tiempo libre con ellos, siempre estaba feliz a su lado y nunca tenía ganas de regresar a su “hogar”. 

Pero todo tiene un fin. 

“Creo que es hora de que te vayas Ame, está oscureciendo”-La nombrada miro al cielo, efectivamente, estaba el cielo de color naranja, listo para ponerse de color negro como un cuervo. 

“Tienes razón, es hora de irme” 

Tama la miro triste: “¿Realmente tienes que irte? Podrías quedarte a dormir” 

“Sabes que eso no es posible Tama, debo volver al pueblo”-Le explico Ame 

Tama estaba triste, y a Ame le dolía verla en ese estado. 

Ame se inclinó hacia la altura de la niña: “Tama no te pongas triste, sabes que volveré, siempre lo hago” 

“Lo prometes”-Pregunto Tama mirándola con los ojos llorosos 

“Lo prometo”-Ame la abrazo 

Hitetsu rompió el momento: “Ame déjame que te acompañe, me preocupa que te vayas sola tan noche” 

“No te preocupes Hitetsu, sabes que no hay gente por estos rumbos”-Dijo Ame tranquila 

“De todas formas, te acompañare”-Decía el hombre preocupado 

Ame era muy terca, negando con la cabeza: “No, no puedes dejar a Tama sola en la casa, además, estaré bien, no es la primera vez que regreso sola” 

En respuesta, el hombre se sobo la frente: “Eres tan terca Ame, bien, tu ganas”- Ame sonrió. 

“Pero quiero que te lleves el kunai, no aceptare un no como respuesta”- Y por su tono, hablaba en serio 

“Hecho”-Asintió y guaro el kunai en su faja del kimono 

Hitetsu y Tama se despedían de Ame, desde afuera de su casa, Ame les devolvió el saludo, caminando hacia dentro del bosque, perdiendo de vista la silueta de la joven. 

Hitetsu suspiro, llamando la atención de Tama 

“¿Esta bien maestro?”-Pregunto Tama 

“Si, solo un sentimiento que me está molestando”-Contesto el hombre sin dejar de mirar el bosque donde se fue Ame 

“De seguro no es nada, vamos adentro, hace frio”-Se mete en la choza 

El hombre no entro, miro al cielo, sintiendo una frialdad rodear su corazón, un sentimiento de que algo pasaría, estaba seguro. 

“Por favor, que llegue a salvo”-Suplico al cielo, a alguna deidad que escuchara su plagaría. 

Poco sabia, que no todas las deidades son tan complacientes con los pedidos de los mortales. 

___________________________________________________________________ 

Sería una mentira decir que no estaba un poco asustada, no es que le diera miedo la oscuridad, pero la mezcla entre la noche y los ruidos que salían del bosque, daban una imagen muy tétrica del camino. 

Ame ignoro el sentimiento de que algo la estaba viendo, se lo adjudico a la paranoia que le daba el miedo del bosque. 

Primer error: no confiar en sus instintos 

Siguió caminando, ya estaba bastante oscuro, pero si tenía suerte, su padre estaría dormido y podría llegar a descansar sin problemas. 

“Bueno bueno, tenemos mucha suerte, encontramos en este pueblo de sobras un verdadero tesoro”-Dijo una voz masculina, con un tinte perverso 

Ame rápidamente se giró hacia la voz, encontrando a un grupo de tres hombres con sonrisas perversas que le daban escalofríos de solo verlas. 

Pero lo que realmente le quito el aliento, fue que reconoció esos extravagantes trajes, eran los piratas bestias. 

Mierda. 

Antes de que pudiera correr, uno de los hombres se acercó a ella por detrás, sujetándola en sus brazos. 

“¿A dónde va señorita? Solo queremos platicar”-Le contesto uno, mirando de arriba hacia abajo con lujuria, dándole arcadas. 

Ame intento zafarse: “Déjenme ir” 

“¿Tan pronto? Deberías sentirte honrada de pasar el rato con nosotros, quien sabe que peligros asechan una indefensa mujer ahí afuera”-Dijo burlón el líder, mientras los demás reían oscuramente. 

Ame estaba empezando a preocuparse, sabía que le ganaban en número, no tendría oportunidad, y aun que fuera solo uno, nunca podría ganarle en una pelea aun pirata bestia. 

Su única opción era desviar su atención a otra cosa, lo único que se le venía a la mente era el poco dinero que tenía en su faja, y si jugaba bien sus cartas, se irían al tener el dinero. 

“Escucha, te puedo pagar para que me dejes ir, no le diré a nadie”-Dijo Ame ocultando el temblor de sus piernas con una cara fría. 

En respuesta, el líder soltó una carcajada oscura: “Jajaja como si una chica de un pueblo como este, tuviera lo suficiente, de seguro solo son de plata” 

El líder se acerca más a ella, toma un mechón de su pelo entre sus manos, acercándolo a su nariz, oliendo. 

“Aunque hay otras maneras para pagarnos”-Ronroneo la última palabra, para disgusto de Ame. 

La ira cegó a la chica, y sin pensar, metió su mano en su faja sacando el kunai, clavándoselo en el brazo al hombre, soltando a la chica. 

El líder soltó un grito de dolor:” Maldita perra”-Le dio un puñetazo en la cara a Ame. 

“Pudiste a verte portado mejor y hasta lo hubieses disfrutado, pero ahora no me voy a contener”-Gruño tomándola por el pelo, jalándolo para que su cara y la de él estuvieran cerca y la beso. 

Fue un beso brusco, los dientes del líder golpearon los labios de Ame, pero no le importo, solo chupaba y mordisqueaba sus labios con fuerza, lastimándola en el proceso, en un punto empezó a usar la lengua para obligarla a abrir la boca y darle un beso francés. 

Pero Ame era más terca, soportando el asco de tener esa boca agria sobre ella, sello firmemente sus labios, impidiéndole entrar en su cavidad. 

Y eso estaba frustrando al líder, enojado, le tapa la nariz a la chica, obligándola a tomar aire por la boca, aprovechando la oportunidad para meter su lengua hasta el fondo. 

Mientras esto pasaba, el tercer hombre se acercó para tocar los grandes pechos de la joven y masajearlos con dureza. 

Ame estaba asqueada, no soportaba el toque de ninguno de esos cerdos sobre ella, pero seguía retenida por los brazos de las secuas, que la superaba en tamaño, intentaba zafarse de su fuerte agarre, pero era claro que era más fuerte que ella, y, sobre todo, le dio demasiado asco sentir un bulto frotando contra su trasero, un bulto que sabía que no era un arma. 

Solo pudo pensar en darle un mordisco en la lengua del líder, liberándola de su horrible beso. 

“Maldita”-Le volvió a golpear la cara, pero ahora usando más fuerza en su puño, dejándole un hematoma rojo en su cachete derecho. 

Ame no grito, no le dio esa satisfacción, solo le sostuvo la mirada con ira sin inmutarse por el picor de su herida. 

“Ah”-Ame no pudo evitar el grito que dio, al sentir los brazos que antes la sujetaban ahora rompían su kimono, dejándola desnuda frente a los piratas bestia. 

“Ah, mucho mejor, ese trapo sucio escondía todas estas curvas”-Dijo el líder mirando si descaro todas sus curvas. 

“Tiene razón jefe, vamos a darle un buen uso”-Dijo el tercer secuas pellizcando los pezones de Ame. 

Ame intento alejarse, la acción le estaba dándole una sensación muy extraña en su vientre bajo, no sabía que era, pero le enojaba que él la hiciera sentir cualquier cosa que no sea asco. 

“¡No! Déjame ir”-Grito Ame desesperada por zafarse de sus captores, sin éxito 

Los hombres dejaron salir una risa oscura: “No iras a ningún lado hasta que terminemos contigo” 

El líder ser acerco a Ame: “Levántala por las piernas”-Ordeno al que la retenía, obedeciéndolo, sujetándola por las piernas, abriéndolas, dándole una vista de su coño. 

Ame quería llorar de la vergüenza, su parte más privada, estaba a la vista de esos salvajes, nunca se había sentido tan humillada. 

El líder se pasó la lengua por los labios, sin dejar de mirar la vagina de Ame: “Realmente voy a disfrutar cogerte, tu vagina se ve de calidad, de seguro atraes a muchos hombres con tu cuerpo”-Todos se reían 

Ame quería decirle que eso no era cierto, que ella nunca había hecho nada con ningún hombre, que ella estaba esperando estar casada para poder entregar su cuerpo. 

Escucho el ruido de ropa caer y cerró los ojos, no quería ver el cuerpo desnudo de su atacante, no quería que el primer hombre desnudo fuera el, debería ser su futuro esposo. 

“Ayuda”-Grito con sus últimas esperanzas Ame, deseando que cualquiera la escuchara. 

“No servirá de nada, nadie te escuchara, ahora cállate y disfruta puta”-Dijo el líder acariciando su pene lubricándolo con su preseminal. 

Ame soltó unas lágrimas en silencio, quería ser fuerte pero no podía aguantar más, si llorar le trajera un poco de consuelo, lo haría, solo esperaba que todo pasara rápido. 

Y cuando sintió el calor de otra persona cerca de su cuerpo, apretó más los ojos y retuvo el aliento, esperando sentir el dolor de perder su virginidad. 

Pero no hubo dolor. 

Ame espero a sentir cualquier cosa, no sabía que se debía sentir en estos casos, pero no pasaba nada, escucho ruidos extraños, como gruñidos y cosas volando. 

De la nada, fue liberada de los brazos que la retenían, cayendo de culo al piso, pero su sorpresa fue más que el dolor, y abrió los ojos buscando respuestas. 

No espero encontrarse a un dinosaurio de casi diez metros sosteniendo entre sus dientes al hombre que la tenía retenida. 

Con un movimiento de nuca, lanzo super lejos al hombre, perdiéndolo de vista. 

Decir que Ame estaba impactada era un decir, estaba muda de la impresión, no movía ningún musculo por miedo de que ella fuera la siguiente víctima de la bestia. 

El dinosaurio miro hacia abajo, mirándola haciéndola sentir más indefensa que hace un momento, pero extrañamente no la ataco, solo se quedó quieto, igual que ella, esperando que alguno de los dos se moviera. 

Pudo jurar que vio un sonrojo en las escamas del dinosaurio, pero debía estar perdiendo la razón por los golpes. 

Y como si no pudiera ponerse más raro, Ame pudo jurar que el dinosaurio se empezó a encoger y cambiar de forma, a una más humana. 

Ame vio a un hombre alto, vestido con botas y pantalones de cuero azul, pero sin camisa, mostrando todo su musculoso y masculino pecho, usaba una capa de igual material que toda la ropa que usaba, una máscara extraña alrededor de sus ojos, tenía una barbilla muy masculina con una cicatriz en forma de x y cabello peinado de forma curiosa, pero de un bonito color naranja. 

Pero lo que realmente le llamo la atención, sobre todo, era el tatuaje en su pecho en forma de X. 

Ame no era tímida a la hora de mirarlo, no le importaba, acaba de ser salvada por un hombre-dinosaurio, que aparte de todo, era bastante guapo. 

Y como miraba fijamente a su salvador, pudo ver que, al terminar su transformación, su mirada se fijó en ella, sus ojos se encontraron, violeta contra azul. Ame nunca había visto unos ojos tan bonitos como el de aquellos. 

Pero el hombre cerro los ojos, cortando el momento. 

“¿Estas bien?”-Pregunto el hombre con una voz profunda y ronca 

Ame salió de su ensoñación: “¿Eh? Oh sí, estoy bien, gracias” 

El hombre aun no abría los ojos: “¿Te llegaron a hacer algo?”-Pregunto preocupado 

“No, me salvaste antes de que pudiera pasar algo, realmente te lo agradezco”-Ame respondió agradecida 

El hombre no respondió, pero se acercó hacia a ella, quitándose la capa en el proceso, y lanzándola hacia a ella. 

Ame atrapo la capa entre sus manos, mirándola extrañada, sin saber el porqué de su acción. 

“Etto, disculpa, pero ¿Pero porque me da su capa?”-Pregunto extrañada, sintiendo la textura elástica de la ropa. 

El hombre hizo un ruido entre un gruñido y un suspiro: “Creo que la necesitaras, ya que”-Tose contra su puño- “Tu ropa no está en condiciones de usarse” 

“Mi ropa...”-Ame se da cuenta de su desnudez, soltando un gritito, se envuelve lo mejor que puede en la capa, su nariz capto un aroma de mar y madera, un aroma que pensaba que pertenecía al hombre. 

“¿Ya estas presentable?”-Pregunto el hombre sin abrir los ojos 

“No me ha mirado desnuda, realmente es un caballero”- Pensó conmovida Ame 

“Si, estoy cubierta”-Y el hombre por fin abrió los ojos, mostrando otra vez esos bonitos ojos azules. 

El hombre se cruzó de brazos, mirándola a la cara: “¿Dónde vives? Te acompañare a tu hogar”-Dijo el hombre serio 

“Queda al norte, no tan lejos, pero ya has hecho demasiado por mí, no quiero aprovecharme de ti”-Le respondió Ame parándose para irse caminando, pero fue detenida por el hombre peli naranja. 

“No es seguro que te vayas sola y mucho menos en esas condiciones”-Ame pudo jurar que al decir lo último, las mejillas del hombre se pusieron rosas. 

“Bueno, creo que tiene razón, disculpe la molestia”-Le dio una reverencia pequeña 

El hombre negó con la mano: “No es nada, por favor lidera el camino…” 

Ella entendió la pregunta: “Ame, me llamo Ame” 

El hombre asintió con la cabeza: “Ame, bonito nombre” 

Ame se sonrojo y no pudo evitar la sonrisa que floreció en su cara: “Muchas gracias, ¿Puedo saber el nombre de mi salvador?” 

El hombre dio una media sonrisa: “Me llamo X Drake, pero puedes solo decirme Drake” 

“¿Drake? Guau, nunca había escuchado un nombre como ese, ¿Es extranjero?”-Pregunto emocionada Ame 

“Se podría decir que si” 

“Creo que es un bello nombre, Drake, me gusta cómo suena”-Dijo Ame contenta y con sinceridad. 

Drake no espero que dijera eso, y se negaba aceptar que esa simple oración lo hizo sonrojarse. No era común recibir halagos de una mujer guapa. 

Tosió intentando ocultar los nervios de su voz: “Gracias, eres muy amable” 

“Eso debería decirlo yo, fuiste mi salvador, si no hubieras llegado yo...”-Ame empezó a temblar, Drake pudo ver que sus ojos se ponían llorosos. 

“No pienses en eso, no paso nada, estas a salvo”-Dijo Drake, intentando calmarla y torpemente le da unas palmadas en la espalda. 

Ame le pareció tierno su intento para consolarla, respiro hondo, calmándose: “Tienes razón, pero tengo una duda” 

“Dime” 

“¿Que hace alguien como tú en el bosque? ¿Te perdiste?” 

Obviamente no podía decirle a la mujer que estaba en el bosque para hablar con Coby sobre el programa SWORD y reportar sus avances en integrarse en la organización de Kaido. 

Y de camino escucho el grito desesperado de una mujer pidiendo ayuda, ignoro todo y fue directo hacia la voz. 

Podría ser un pirata, pero nunca llegaría a esos extremos de lo que intentaban hacerle a esa mujer indefensa, le dio rienda a una furia que su Zoan interno estaba de acuerdo en encargarse. 

“No podía dormir y di un pequeño paseo”-Mintió Drake 

“Oh ya veo”-Asintió Ame entendiendo su razón 

Siguieron caminando, en un silencio cómodo, Drake no era un hombre muy sociable y Ame apenas lo conocía, tampoco era tan extravertida para ponerse a platicar. 

Por suerte llegaron al pueblo, Ame le indico cuál era su casa, y aunque insistió en que la dejara ir sola, Drake no dio su brazo a torcer, alegando que quería acompañarla hasta verla en la seguridad de su hogar. 

Ame no pudo evitar ver la ironía de sus palabras, no se sentía segura en esa casa, su verdadero hogar era con Tama y Hitetsu, no con ese borracho que llamaba padre. 

Drake noto el cambio corporal de Ame, le pareció extraño, pero no podía opinar nada sin ninguna prueba, solo se quedaría callado, por ahora. 

“Bueno ya llegamos”-Dijo Ame, dando una inclinación hacia Drake- “Otra vez, muchas gracias por salvarme” 

“Hice lo que se debía de hacer, no fue nada”- Dijo serio Drake 

Ame sonrió: “Bueno, fuiste mi héroe” 

Drake no pudo evitar la sonrisa que adorno su cara. 

Ame abrió la puerta, pero se giró hacia Drake: “Oh, debo devolverte tu capa”-Hizo un ademan de quitárselo, pero fue detenido por unas manos grandes y callosas. 

“¡No! Quédatelo”-Exclamo muy nervioso y con la cara roja, Drake estaba sonrojado hasta el cuello con solo pensar en lo que había debajo de esa capa, una mujer desnuda. 

Ame le dio gracia su reacción exagerada, solo lo molesto un poco, no pensaba desnudarse frente a él. 

Pero su buen humor se acabó cuando vio una luz adentro de la casa, sintió correr sudor frio por su cuerpo. 

Se giro hacia Drake y apresurada lo despidió: “B.…bueno muchas gracias por ayudarme, y ya viste que llegue, entonces aquí nos despedimos, fue un gusto, buenas noches”-Dijo apresurada, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, ignorando las quejas de Drake. 

“Maldita, ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Pensaste que podías huir? No eres tan lista”-Dijo una voz masculina a sus espaldas, poniéndola tensa 

“Respóndeme”-El hombre le jalo un puñado de su pelo, Ame dio un quejido de dolor 

“Y sobre todo ¿Qué demonios estas usando?”-Miro el extraño atuendo de Ame, soltó su cabello para tomar un pedazo de la tela 

“No, déjame”-Ame intento sujetar la capa, pero su fuerza era menor a la del hombre. 

El hombre jalo un buen pedazo de la tela, dándose cuenta que no llevaba nada debajo de esta, desatando su colera. 

“Maldita zorra”-La estaba contra la pared- “Fuiste a follar con alguien ¿No es así?” 

“No”-Intento defenderse Ame 

“No me mientas maldita, entonces porque estarías desnuda tan noche ¿mm?” 

“Yo”-Fue interrumpida 

“Ahora que no eres virgen, no tienes ningún valor, no te podre vender al burdel” 

Ame no podía creer lo que escuchaba, su padre era un imbécil, pero no pensó que llegara a venderla, maldito. 

“Ni eso puedes hacer bien, arruinaste mis planes”-Pateo a Ame en el estómago, sacándole aire 

Y siguió golpeándola mientras se quejaba: “No sirves para nada, ojalá te mueras de una vez y pueda deshacerme de ti” 

Ame pensó que las palabras ya no podían lastimarla, pero sorpresa, sorpresa, estaba equivocada. 

Los golpes fueron aumentando de nivel, pero diferente a otras veces, quería que no pararan, ya no quería sentir. Tal vez le daría gusto a su padre y morir por fin. 

Cerro los ojos y espero. Pero sus deseos nunca se cumplen, porque una voz el saco de su ensoñación. 

“Suéltala de una vez”-Exigió Drake, tomando el puño del padre de Ame entre su mano. 

“¿Que?”-El padre no sabía que estaba sucediendo, primero estaba golpeando a su hija y de la nada llega un hombre de dos metros a parar faciliten sus puños. Estaba tan sorprendido que se le olvido soltar a Ame. 

Y Drake no era un hombre paciente, y apretó el puño del hombre entre su palma, haciendo al padre grito de dolor, soltando por fin a la chica. 

“¿A ti que te importa? Es mi hija, imbécil”-Grito el padre. 

Drake no decía nada, pero en sus ojos se podía ver una ira que asusto al hombre. Pero el hombre era muy estúpido y hablo sin pensar. 

“Oh ya entiendo, tú fuiste quien se cogió a mi hija, bueno, gracias bastardo, ahora ya no me sirve” 

“¿De qué diablos estás hablando?”-Pregunto confundido Drake con el ceño fruncido 

El padre soltó una risa irónica: “No me trates como un estúpido, traes a Ame a altas horas de la noche y desnuda, obviamente Ame ya no es virgen, gracias a ti, su valor es cero” 

Drake frunció el ceño: “Estas hablando puras estupideces” 

El padre sonrió irónicamente: “No tienes por qué opinar, son nuestros asuntos” 

“Se volvió mi negocio cuando la empezaste a golpear”-Afirmo Drake poniéndose enfrente de Ame, protegiéndola con su cuerpo. 

“Déjame explicarte esto cabron, no eres parte de la familia, por ende, este no es tu problema y cualquiera que me escuche me dará la razón” 

Drake no decía nada. El padre sonrió, tomando más confianza. 

“Pero como veo que te importa tanto mi pequeña Ame, puedo hacerte una oferta, te dejare que te la cojas a un buen precio, total, la iba a vender al barrio rojo” 

Ame abrió los ojos, asustada. Drake seguía serio, mirando con asco al hombre que se reía contento. 

“¿Entonces? ¿Tenemos un trato? O vas a dejarme educar a mi hija en paz” 

Y con esas palabras, le trajo un flashback de su pasado, un recuerdo oscuro que tuvo con su propio padre. 

“Drake, ¿Usaste parte del tesoro para comprar un estúpido libro?"-Gruño su padre lanzándole un puñetazo a un joven Drake, sin hacer gestos, acostumbrado a ese trato. 

“Oiga, deje en paz a ese joven”-Grito alguien ajeno a la tripulación, intentando defender al pobre chico. 

Su padre resoplo: “Esto no es tu maldito negocio, déjame educar a mi hijo en paz” 

Y lo arrastro hacia el barco, nadie lo ayudo, solo le daban miradas de lastima. Pero nadie se atrevió a refutar esas palabras. 

Drake estaba acostumbrado, su padre era un maldito pirata y nadie en su sano juicio lo enfrentaría. 

Pero eso no significaba que le gustara. 

“Ayuda”-Pensó Drake, como otras veces, pensando que, si lo seguía pidiendo, algún día se cumpliría su deseo. 

Pero nadie nunca lo salvo. 

Drake enterró esos recuerdos en el fondo se su mente. Tal vez a él no lo salvaron de su abusivo padre, pero tenía la oportunidad de ayudar a esta joven de la misma vida que llevo él. 

Haría lo que fuera para sacarla de esa casa. 

“No será necesario, porque me la llevare de este lugar”-Drake sentencio firme, girando sobre sí mismo. 

Ame miraba todo, sin poder procesar todo lo que estaba pasando, pero un alivio la invadió con las palabras de Drake. 

“Me sacara de aquí"-Pensó Ame feliz. Drake se acercó a ella y suavemente, como si estuviera hecha de vidrio, la tomo entre sus brazos. Nunca había sido tomada de forma tan delicada en su vida. 

“No te la puedes llevar”-Grito su padre con pánico 

“Mírame”-Sentencio Drake sin mirarlo. 

“No estas entendiendo la situación en la que estés amigo, Ame solo dejara esta casa en dos situaciones: con un marido y cuando la venda al burdel; y no creo que te quieras casar con alguien como ella”-Hizo un ademan de asco hacia Ame 

Pero a Drake no le importaba lo que dijera, el seguía alejándose con Ame. El padre al ver que no le hacía caso, se empezó a preocupar y saco su última carta. 

“Si te la llevas, llamare a los piratas bestia sobre que te estas robando a mi hija” 

Drake se detuvo, los piratas bestias no debían saber que estaba en esos lados, desconfiarían de él y su plan se arruinaría. Debía pensar en algo, rápido. 

Como no constataba, el hombre sonrió, sintiéndose ganador. Tomo del brazo a Ame, jalándola hacia a él. 

“Ya te dije, Ame es mía y no se ira de aquí, hasta que yo lo decida” 

Ame estaba sintiendo un pánico llenándole el estómago, su oportunidad de huir, se estaba esfumando. Se aferro a Drake, lo miro a sus ojos, suplicándole con su mirada que la ayudara. 

Drake salió de sus pensamientos y la miro, su mirada de pánico y desesperación era la misma que él tenía en su juventud y algo en su mente se rompió. 

El hombre estaba muy seguro que con su amenaza el extraño se iría, pero no espero que su hija fuera arrebatada de sus manos, acercándola hacia el extraño. 

“No estoy cometiendo ningún crimen”-Se paro derecho y abrazo a Ame hacia su pecho. 

“Porque me estoy llevando a mi esposa conmigo” 

Nadie dijo nada. El shock estaba escrito en la cara de los dos. 

“¡¿Que?!”-Exclamo alterado el padre- “No digas tonterías, estas mintiendo” 

Drake seguía firme: “No estoy mintiendo, Ame y yo nos casaremos, y tendré el derecho de llevármela de este lugar” 

“Eso no puede ser, mientes”-Lo apunto con el dedo- “No voy a caer en eso, no te la llevaras” 

“Cree lo que quieres, pero seré su futuro esposo y no tendrá que seguir viviendo aquí” 

La cara del hombre se puso rojo por la ira; Ame conocía esa expresión muy bien, es la misma cara que usaba cuando estaba a punto de explotar, no quería que esto terminara en una pelea, debía intervenir. 

“Padre, es verdad, nos vamos a casar”-Los dos hombres rompen su concurso de miradas para mirarla. Se puso nerviosa, de seguro su mentira se podía oler. El pánico la invadía. 

Pero para su suerte Drake le sigo la corriente: “¿Vez? Eso te debe confirmar nuestro compromiso” 

“Esto no puede estar pasando, es mentira”-El hombre retrocedía-” No lo permitiré” 

Drake resoplo: “¿Permitirlo? Como tú dijiste, Ame me entrego su cuerpo y ahora solo tiene la opción de casarse conmigo” 

Aunque Drake sabía que eso era mentira, no pudo evitar sentirse algo avergonzado en decir en voz alta, que ellos habían tenido sexo. 

Por suerte, Ame no parecía importarle, porque con una determinación en sus ojos, se enfrentó a su padre. 

“Es cierto padre, si llamas a la gente del pueblo y me ven en este estado, sabrían que mi única opción es ser su esposa”-El padre tembló- “O acaso quieres quedar frente a todos como el villano que no deja que su hija haga lo correcto” 

Ame sabia donde atacar a su padre, su reputación, para él era algo importante, le importaba mucho, algo irónico, porque era el chisme de todos por ser el borracho del pueblo. 

El padre sabía que estaba derrotado, no podía ganar contra ese argumento. Le molestaba que su plan de venderla al burdel y ganar mucho dinero se fuera a la basura, pero tampoco desaprovecharía la oportunidad de deshacerse de su inútil hija. 

“Tch, no pensé que llegaría el día en que alguien seria lo suficiente tonto para aceptar casarse contigo Ame”-Mira a Drake- “Ahora es tu problema y cuando te des cuenta del estorbo que te estas llevando, ni me la regreses, no la quiero” 

Ame se sentía como en una nube, por fin había terminado su tormento, era libre. Su alegría era demasiada que no le importaba los insultos de su padre. Pero aun que a ella no le importara, el hombre en sus brazos sí. 

Drake le dio una mirada de muerte al hombre, asiéndolo temblar de miedo: “Sera mejor que te calles, si sigues diciendo pendejadas, puede que esto termine muy mal para ti”-Amenazo Drake 

Sin dejar de abrazar a Ame, Drake la levanto, cargándola como una princesa en sus brazos, alejándose de la casa. Ame no miro atrás, el cuerpo de Drake no la dejaba mirar, pero eso le dio un consuelo a su corazón. 

Caminaron en silencio, hasta que Ame lo rompió. 

“Drake”-Lo llamo 

Drake se fija en su cara: “Dime” 

Ame como pudo, se retorció hasta poder recargar su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Drake, poniéndolo nervioso. 

“¿Q..que estás haciendo?”-Pregunto nervioso Drake, sintiendo su aliento caliente chocar con su cuello, levantándole los pelos de la nuca. 

Ame ronronea contra su cuello: “Mm solo me pongo cómoda”-Su voz era soñolienta 

Drake agradecía la oscuridad que ocultaba su prominente sonrojo, era tan tímido con las mujeres que cualquier roce con un cuerpo femenino lo pone tenso. 

Pero Ame no sabía eso. Se pego lo más que podía, pegando sus labios a su cuello, poniendo más nervioso al gigante peli naranja. 

Antes que pudiera reclamarle que se alejara de su cuello, alcanzo a escuchar un susurro que, si no hubiera estado tan cerca de su oído, lo hubiera perdido. 

“Gracias” 

Esas fueron las únicas palabras que dio Ame. En cualquiera otra situación, esas palabras no hubieran tenido tanta importancia, pero Drake sabía que tenían mucho más peso en ellas. Después de todo, ellos vivieron los mismo. Sabía lo que significaba ese gracias para gente como ellos. 

Y cuando pensaba contestarle, unos respiros calmados y rítmicos de parte de Ame. Rodando sus ojos hacia la chica en sus brazos, se dio cuenta que estaba profundamente dormida. 

Drake suspiro, apretó su agarre en su cuerpo y siguió su camino. Después de todo, merecía un descanso, después de todo el drama de hoy. 

___________________________________________________________________ 

Cuando Ame despertó, se dio cuenta que estaba en un cuarto que definitivamente no era suyo, el cómodo futón debajo de su cuerpo era una clara prueba, no era para nada el gastado y viejo futón que tenía en su casa. 

Rápidamente los flashbacks de los hechos de anoche, golpearon su mente. Se tubo que sentar por la sensación de vértigo en su estómago, no podía creer que sucediera, por fin era libre de su tormento. 

Floreció en su cara una sonrisa y podía sentir que sus ojos le picaban con lágrimas no derramadas. Pero recordó por qué estaba lejos de su padre y el pánico le inundo. 

Realmente se la llevo, un ejemplo era habitación donde estaba y solo podía imaginar que era la casa de Drake. 

¿Drake realmente quería casarse con ella y por eso estaba aquí? 

Se sonrojo al pensar en todos los deberes de una esposa con su esposo, pero si era la única forma de alejarse de su padre, aceptaría sin dudarlo. 

Unos pasos la sacaron de su ensoñación y vio la puerta de tatami una sombra de hombre, que sospechaba que era de Drake. 

“¿Estas despierta?”-Sonó la voz profunda de Drake 

Ame se cubrió como pudo con la capa que en algún momento de la noche uso como cobija. 

“Si, pasa” 

Entra, agachando la cabeza por el marco, su salvador, Drake. 

¿Te encuentras mejor? Quedaste dormida muy rápido”-Dijo Drake con cara seria, pero con un ligero tono de preocupación en su voz 

Escuchar su voz la ponían tranquila: "Si, me siento descansada gracias”-Mira alrededor- “Etto Drake si puedo preguntar, ¿Dónde estamos?” 

“Se podría decir que es mi casa”-Dijo tranquilo Drake 

“Oh”-Ame se sonroja, nunca había estado en la casa de un hombre, menos en su cama. 

Se queda un silencio tenso, no sabían cómo tocar el elefante de la habitación, hasta que Ame se armó de valor y hablo. 

“Realmente no sé cómo agradecerte por todo lo que hiciste por mi anoche, primero me salvas en el bosque y después me liberas de mi tormento”-Ame lo mira con un genuino brillo en su mirada 

Drake levanta la palma: “No fue nada” 

Ame lo interrumpe: “Pero lo fue y sobre lo que dijiste ayer...” 

Drake se puso nervioso: “Fue una mentira para convencer a tu padre”-Intentaba justificarse 

Ame se sonrojo un poco: “Pero quiero que sea verdad” 

“! ¿Qué?¡”-Exclamo confundido y nervioso Drake 

Ame suspira: “Mira, entiendo que no seas de por aquí y no sepas como funciona Wano pero lo que decía mi padre no era mentira, a qui las mujeres solo pueden irse de su casa con su esposo” 

“Es una tontería”-Drake resoplo 

“Lose, pero así se maneja las cosas aquí, créeme si hubiera podido irme sola, desde hace mucho me hubiera escapado”-Ame tenía lagrimas no derramadas en sus ojos. 

Ame hace una reverencia hacia Drake. 

“Se que no estoy en posición de pedirte nada, pero por favor déjame ser tu esposa” 

Drake se quedó sin palabras, de todos los escenarios que había pensado, no había ninguna situación como esta en sus planes. Se quedo frio. 

Ame seguía hablando, intentando convencerlo. 

“Puedo cocinar, limpiar y si buscas estar con alguien mas no te reclamare nada, enserio”-Miro al rostro de Drake, pero se veía indiferente, ignoraba que este, estaba en shock. Tembló un poco al pensar en lo último que tenía que ofrecer, pero tenía que ser valiente. 

Tomo la parte superior de la capa y la bajo a un ritmo muy lento. 

“Si aceptas, todo mi cuerpo será tuyo, puede usarlo de la manera que solo los maridos y esposas hacen”- Siguió bajando hasta mostrar toda la gloria de sus grandes pechos. Sus pezones rígidos apuntaban hacia el grandulón frente a ella. 

Pero antes que pudiera bajar más la capa, una mano enguantada la detuvo. Miro al dueño de esa robusta mano y vio como Drake se tapaba los ojos con su otra mano, pero Ame pudo ver que sus orejas estaban rojas. 

“! No te desnudes ¡, entiendo tu punto” 

La mano le tiembla un poco, pero logra cubrir hasta el cuello a Ame. El silencio volvió, pero era turno de Drake romperlo. 

Ame estaba nerviosa, si se negaba a su oferta, no quería imaginar la vida que le esperaba. 

“Por favor di que si”-Pensaba Ame con desespero 

Drake con un suspiro se quitó la mano del rostro y más tranquilo miro a la mujer frente a él. 

“Lo que me estás diciendo cambia totalmente mis planes, pero, sobre todo, debe cambiar los tuyos, ¿Realmente estas tan segura con casarte conmigo? No te mentiré soy un pirata y no un caballero con armadura” 

Ame abrió los ojos con shock, un pirata la salvo, era increíble, se supone que eran bestias sin alma. Pero recordó al hombre que llego hace tiempo a su pueblo a ayudarlos. No todos los piratas debían tener mala imagen. 

Ame apretó sus puños y miro decidida a Drake. 

“No me importa que seas, tu fuiste mi héroe y estoy infinitamente agradecida por eso, sin hablar en deuda, pero”-Mira al piso con algunas lágrimas- “Se que aun que me libertaste de mi padre, no hay vida para mi afuera sin seguir sus malditas reglas sexistas” 

Ame mira directamente a los ojos azules de Drake: “Se que eres un buen hombre y por eso te imploro que me salves otra vez y te cases conmigo, para poder ser realmente libre en mi país” 

Drake la miro fijamente, con firmeza: “¿Estas realmente segura que eso quieres? No habrá vuelta atrás" 

Ame asintió sin apartar la mirada: “Si, estoy segura” 

Drake suspira: “Bien, entonces acepto, me casare contigo”-Miro hacia al amanecer- “Tendremos que tener una cubierta, nadie puede saber la verdad” 

“Puedes usar la misma mentira que le dijiste a mi padre, la gente la comprara”-Sugirió Ame 

“Pero eso te dejaría ver como una cualquiera”-Dijo Drake preocupado 

Ame se encoje de hombros: “No me importa lo que diga la gente, lo he soportado toda mi vida·” 

“Bien, entonces cuando salga el sol, iremos a la capilla a casarnos” 

Ame sonríe y se lanza a abrazar a Drake, tirándolo al piso. 

“Oi, ¿Qué estás...? -Drake tenia a Ame encima de su pecho, sus piernas se entrelazaban, y, sobre todo, podía sentir sus curvas cubiertas por la ligera tela de la capa. 

Basta decir que Drake empezó a sangrar por la nariz. 

Ame no se daba cuenta de nada: “Muchas gracias Drake, te prometo que te cuidare bien, seré la mejor esposa que podrías imaginar”-Decía contenta, con los brazos sujetando con firmeza el cuello de Drake. 

“! Bájate ¡”-Grito un muy apenado Drake, intentando parar su sangrado nasal 

“Jajaja Drake estas rojo, que lindo”-La capa se empezó a deslizar, a Ame no le importaba, pero Drake sí. 

“! No te rías y tapate de una vez ¡” 

“Adelante, todo esto será tuyo querido”-Dijo coqueta Ame 

“! No digas tonterías ¡” 

Se podía escuchar la risa de Ame con los reclamos, ignorados, de parte de Drake. 

Y así se cerró el trato entre dos personas que fueron dañadas por sus familiares, buscando un futuro más brillante. 

___________________________________________________________________ 

Ame nunca tuvo muchas expectativas de su boda, tal vez por eso no le importo que todo fuera tan rápido. No supo de donde saco Drake un kimono blanco para la boda, pero no se quejaría. 

Fiel a su palabra, al salir los primeros rayos de sol, fueron directo al sacerdote de la cuidad, al inicio era algo recio al promulgar una boda sin preparativos previos pero la espada de Drake influyo mucho en que aceptara. 

La ceremonia fue rápida y sencilla, intercambiaron palabras, unos ayudantes del tembló sirvieron como testigos y listo, estaba formalmente casada antes de la hora de la comida. 

Estaban dentro de la casa y cuando pensó que las cosas se pondrían calientes, Drake le dio un tour por todo el terreno para que no se pierda, también le mostro su habitación, que era la misma donde despertó, diciéndole que hay dormiría ella y el en otra. 

Ame se negó rotundamente en dormir en habitaciones separadas, para ella todas las parejas casadas dormían juntas y eso incluía la misma cama. Drake al inicio se negó, no quería incomodarla en nada. 

Debía admitir que eso la hizo sentir enternecida, nunca nadie la había tratado tan caballerosamente como el, pero al final termino aceptando a regañadientes gracias a su terquedad. 

Empezó su nuevo reto como ama de casa, preparar la comida, tuvo que obligar a Drake a que la llevase al mercado más cercano del pueblo para poder surtir las alacenas vacías de la cocina, al parecer a su nuevo esposo no le interesaba preparar sus comidas e iba a restaurantes, bueno, no en el reloj de Ame. 

Ame estaba impresionada por las calles de su nuevo hogar, no era nada comparado con la pobre imagen de su antiguo pueblo, aquí, todo era nuevo y de calidad. Un sentimiento de enojo lleno su pecho, en su pueblo morían de hambre y usaban las sobras de esta ciudad, solo porque el maldito de Orochi lo decía, pero respiro hondo para calmarse, no podía mostrar lo que realmente pensaba de ese imbécil si no quería morir. 

La gente los miro, Ame se puso nerviosa, pensaba que sabían de donde venia ella, pero antes que entrara en pánico, Drake le explico que eso no era el caso. 

“Me están mirando a mi” 

Ame arqueo una ceja: “¿Por qué? Se que eres guapo, pero hasta los hombres te están viendo” 

Drake casi tropieza por la impresión, se aclara la garganta, en un intento de calmar sus latidos. 

“Ejem, es porque soy el nuevo integrante de los Tobiroppo”-Soltó de golpe Drake 

Ame se tropezó de la impresión, lo bueno es que Drake la sujeto por los hombros, estabilizándola. 

“¿Que? No me dijiste eso”-Dijo Ame exaltada, pero sin levantar la voz 

Drake la suelta y sigue caminando: “No pensé que fuera necesario”-La mira de reojo- “¿Eso es un problema?” 

Ame se sacude el kimono y lo sigue: “Si piensas que con eso me echare para atrás, estas muy equivocado querido”-Dijo segura de sus palabras, acompañado de una sonrisa retadora. 

Drake dio una media sonrisa, le gustaba su actitud. 

Con eso en mente, fue más fácil para Ame ignorar las miradas de la gente y concentrarse en comprar las verduras más frescas, aprovecharía que podía conseguir alimentos como esos. 

Terminaron sus compras y ya adentro de la casa, Ame se puso manos a la obra. Le pregunto a su hombre que se le antojaba comer, le dijo que no le importaba realmente y cualquier cosa serviría. Eso no era la respuesta que quería, debía saber cuál era la comida favorita de su esposo y aun que tardara, lo descubriría tarde o temprano. 

Se decido por Katsudon. Parecía que a Drake le gustó mucho, porque se comió como cinco piezas enteras. 

Después de comer, Ame lavaba los platos cuando Drake sin decir nada se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a la puerta de la casa. Ame lo siguió. 

“Drake ¿A dónde vas?”-Pregunto Ame 

“Tengo que ir con los Tobiroppo a una reunión, volveré en la tarde”-Se limitó a responder Drake sin mirarla, abriendo la puerta 

Ame se congelo por un momento: “Oh, bueno, ten cuidado”-Dijo con genuina preocupación en su voz 

Drake se detuvo por un momento, pero rápidamente se recuperó y volteo hacia Ame. 

“Si, lo hare”- Y se fue 

Ame suspiro, le daba miedo que Drake pudiera ser herido por alguno de ellos, pero sabía que él podría defenderse. Apenas se conocían, pero ya le tenía cierto cariño. 

La chica aprovecho para limpiar la casa y acomodar la nueva ropa que le dio su marido en la habitación que compartían. La cama era un montón de almohadas y sabanas, como si fuera un nido, se veía muy cómodo. No podía esperar para poder dormir ahí. 

Ame se detuvo abruptamente, dormir, cama, Drake. Esos pensamientos rondaban su mente en un huracán de pensamientos, estaba tan ocupada pensando en otras cosas que olvido lo que pasaría esa noche. 

Con la cara roja como tomate, Ame fue corriendo al baño de la casa, se encerró y se dio un baño muy largo, se limpió profundamente, se recordó un poco el vello púbico, dándole una vista más arreglada. 

Terminado su largo baño, fue directo al cuarto y busco entre los cajones algún cepillo para su pelo, encontró uno delgado y empezó a domesticar su larga melena, gustándole el resultado final. 

Entre la nueva ropa encontró un kimono para dormir, dudo si ponérselo o esperarlo desnuda, al final eligió no ponerse nada. Según las mujeres del pueblo, sus maridos siempre les arruinaba la ropa antes de tener sexo. Ame no quería arruinar su ropa nueva por culpa de la calentura de su esposo. 

Se echo en la cama y se envolvió con una de las muchas sabanas que había en el nido, se acomodó y espero. 

Se despertó abruptamente por el sonido de pasos en el pasillo. No se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormida, realmente era muy cómoda la cama. 

Los pasos llegaron hasta la puerta de tatami del cuarto, formándose una sombra con la forma de Drake, nerviosa, se peinó con los dedos y se acomodó la sabana para tapar su cuerpo, se acostó, intentando parecer casual. 

Drake entro al cuarto, la reunión lo estreso; las tonterías de Ulti y las reacciones de los demás le daban dolor de cabeza, solo quería llegar a su cama y relajarse de una buena vez. 

“Bienvenido a casa Drake”-Dijo una suave voz femenina, tomándolo por sorpresa. 

Drake se le había olvidado que ahora compartía su cuarto con alguien más. Su esposa lo recibía acostada en el montón de mantas, acurrucada, dándole una imagen adorable. 

Sacudió la cabeza, apartando ese pensamiento de su mente. 

“Hola Ame, no sabía que estabas aquí" 

“Bueno, ¿Dónde más dormiría? -Ríe- “¿Porque no vienes aquí y te acuestas?”-Da palmadas como invitación. 

Con nervios, el hombre se quita las botas y los guantes para dejarlo en sus pantalones de cuero azul. Con sigilo se acomoda en la cama, evitando tocar a Ame con su gran cuerpo. 

Ame sentía que Drake estaba tenso, era obvio por lo tieso que estaba, pensó que él también estaba nervioso por lo de hoy. 

“Debo tomar la iniciativa”-Pensó con las mejillas rojas y una mirada decidida. 

Poco a poco empezó a deslizarse hacia su lado, sentía su calor corporal y a su nariz llego el aroma masculino de Drake, una mezcla entre madera y sudor, que le hacían sentir cosquillas en el vientre. 

Guio su mano al pecho de Drake, encima de su tatuaje. Sintió que debajo de su mano, sus músculos se tensaban. 

“Ame ¿Qué estás haciendo?”-Pregunto Drake. Ame escucho que su tono era autoritario y sus latidos más rápidos. 

Empezó a trazar con sus dedos la x de su pecho: “Creo que sabes lo que estoy haciendo” 

Su mano siguió explorando todo el torso de su marido, sintiendo sus pectorales que tenían una fina capa de bello color naranja, le gusto y puso más atención en sentirlos contra su palma. 

La respiración de Drake poco a poco empezó a agitarse, pero no hacia ademan de quitarla, con el paso libre, siguió explorando. 

Lentamente, su mano bajo a su abdomen, delineando sus músculos. Drake saco más el pecho, marcándolos más. 

Estaba tan metida explorando el pecho de su hombre, que no noto que su misma respiración, se ponía agitada. 

Siguió con sus brazos, sintió el enorme bíceps de Drake, era muy duro y firme, sus brazos también tenían una capa de bello. Llego a sus manos, poniendo más atención en ellas. 

Su dedo índice era del tamaño de dos dedos de ella, ese pensamiento la hizo sentirse ansiosa, no sabía por qué. Su mano era muy grande, empequeñeciendo la suya, era muy callosa y se sentía dura, manos de hombre trabajador. Sus uñas estaban, curiosamente, limpias y recortadas. 

Sus manos eran todo lo que se esperaría de un hombre con una vida trabajadora, para Ame eran hermosas, aun con sus cicatrices adornando ambos brazos. 

“Tus manos son hermosas”-Soltó Ame sin dejar de mirarlas 

Drake se puso nervioso, pero sin perderla de su mirada: “Gracias” 

Sintió su mirada sobre ella, sus ojos estaban dilatados, mirándola con hambre, pero se retenía. Una voz en su cabeza le decía que lo besara. 

Y lo hizo. 

Se acerco a la boca de Drake lentamente, sus alientos se mezclaban, el calor crecía entre ellos. Cuando estaba a milímetros de los labios de Drake lo miro esperando que la detuviera, pero el, ignorando su timidez habitual, corto la distancia y la beso. 

El beso fue tierno al inicio, Drake sentía la suavidad de los labios de su mujer, dando un ligero masaje contra sus resecos labios y moviéndolos contra los suyos, como un baile. 

Pero no fue suficiente para él, su zoan interno, quería más, deseaba aparearse con su hembra con fuerza. 

Drake levanto su mano derecha y sujeto la nuca de Ame, entrelazando sus dedos con su sedoso cabello. Su agarre era firme, pero sin lastimarla. 

Ame sintió el agarre de Drake sobre ella, empujándola más a sus labios, entendiendo su orden no dicha, abrió la boca para darle la bienvenida a la lengua de Drake. 

Drake mantuvo un ritmo en su beso, no la dejaba bajar la guardia, su lengua recorría la suya, obligándola hacer lo mismo con la suya. La saliva hacía ruidos sucios, que les gustaban. Los jadeos aumentaban y Ame se sostuvo de los anchos hombros de su esposo para sostenerse. 

Se separaron por falta de oxígeno con un hilo de saliva. Jadeando por aire, pero sin moverse. 

“Ame...”-Jadeo Drake 

Ame no podía hablar, solo lo miro jadeando y con la mirada nublada. 

“¿Quieres seguir? Te advierto que no hay vuelta atrás y si voy a tomarte, será a mi manera”-Dijo Drake advirtiéndola, ajustando su agarre en su nuca, sacándole un suspiro. 

Ame le gusto la sensación de su mirada, prometiendo dominarla. Un escalofrió le recorrido la columna, quería su cuerpo sobre el suyo. 

“Drake”-Suspiro Ame- “Quiero hacer lo que tú quieras, ensañe lo que te gusta” 

Esas fueron las palabras que necesitaba Drake para desatar su lujuria, su instinto le gritaba que la tomara ahora y él iba a obedecer. 

El tomo de la cintura y la tiro sobre su gran cuerpo, sus cuerpos se rozaban, sanadores suspiros de placer a los dos. 

Drake la volvió a besar, fue un beso feroz y agresivo, pero dejo su boca para dar mordiscos en todo su cuello y pasando la lengua sobre ellos. 

Ame gimió al sentir un mordisco en su clavícula, sacándole un gruño de satisfacción a Drake, que ataco sin piedad ese punto dulce de su mujer. 

Poco a poco sus labios bajaron hasta el inicio del valle de sus pechos, pero la sabana estorbaba y sin perder el tiempo, de un tirón, le arrebato la sabana, dejándola completamente desnuda frente a él. 

Drake ya había visto todo el esplendor del pecho de su, ahora mujer, pero tenerlo tan de cerca, enviaba más sangre a su entrepierna. 

Con sus callosas manos, ahueco sus gordos pechos, eran muy suaves, sus dedos se hundían en ellos. 

“Eres preciosa”-Soltó entre jadeos, mirándola con lujuria. 

Ame respondió adorablemente tímida: “Gracias”-Murmuro con un sonrojo en su cara. A él le gusto esa reacción, era como un corderito en sus garras. 

“Eres mi presa, solo mía, estos”-Gruño aprendo sus pechos- “Son míos” 

“Si, son tuyos”-Gemía en respuesta Ame, dejándose llevar. 

Drake acerco su boca a sus pezones, le dio una lamida rápida y soplo una corriente de aire sobre la carne húmeda. Ame gimió más fuerte por la acción. El capullo de su pezón, empezó a florecer. 

El hombre se pasó la lengua por los labios, humedeciéndolos, envolviéndolos alrededor de su capullo rosado y con la otra mano, masajeaba el otro pecho. 

Ame no podía dejar de gemir, la lengua curveándose alrededor de su pezón, pellizcando, apretando y rozando los dientes contra el pezón. Ame le daba más vergüenza porque le habían enseñado que sus pechos solo eran para amamantar a su hijo, no sabía que había tanto placer en jugar con ellos. 

Las atenciones que recibía su pecho eran intensas, pasaba su lengua por todo el pecho, dejándolo pegajoso por el rastro de saliva. Sus grandes dedos, pellizcaban sin piedad sus dos pezones, soltándolos, haciéndolos rebotar. 

En un momento, Drake dejo de ponerle atención a su pecho para alejarse y admirar su obra, todo el pecho de Ame estaba lleno de saliva, sus duros pezones estaban rojos por toda la atención que recibió y la cara de Ame estaba rosa y nublada de placer. 

Entre jadeos, Drake se levantó de la cama, sin dejar de verla, sus manos agarraron su cinturón, quitándose sus pantalones liberando su erección, que dio un brinco al ser liberada. 

Ame miraba fijamente la entrepierna de Drake, era enorme. Su pene era largo, grueso y con una curva hacia arriba, lleno de venas, la cabeza estaba roja y sus bolas estaban hinchadas. Su pelo púbico era del mismo color que su cabello, solo mas grueso y recordado, se veía limpio. 

No podía pensar que algo tan grande como eso, entrara en ella. Se supone que su cuerpo femenino estaba diseñado para eso, pero ver de cerca lo que entraría en ella, era abrumador. 

Drake se escupió la mano y empezó a masturbarse con la imagen de Ame. Su pene empezó a lubricarse por la saliva y su propio liquido preseminal. Satisfecho con la lubricación extra, Drake se sentó y con una mano, tomo a Ame y la empujo a su entrepierna. 

Cayo de bruces entre las piernas de Drake, su cara estaba cara a cara con su enorme pene, tenía un aroma almizclado, un aroma fuerte que le gustaba, olía a hombre. 

“Usa tus pechos”-Tomo su pene y lo empujo contra su aureola, rodeando con la punta todo el pezón. 

Envolvió el enorme pene en sus pechos. Drake solo un gruñido profundo y tomo en sus manos los lados de los pechos para apretarlos y crear fricción entre ellos y su pene. 

Ame puso sus manos sobre las manos de Drake, intentando seguir su rudo ritmo. Drake parecía no notarlo y empezó a mover sus caderas con brutalidad, apretaba muy fuerte los pechos de Ame, después de esa sesión le dejarían marcas de sus dedos. 

El ritmo de Drake era rápido, errático y muy brusco, solo buscaba su propia liberación sin importarle ser rudo. 

Ame le gustaba la cara que estaba haciendo Drake, su boca abierta no dejaba de soltar jadeos y gruñidos masculinos, que la ponían húmeda. Ella quería sacarle más placer a su esposo, era su deber como su mujer. 

Por curiosidad, le dio una lamida a la cabeza de su pene, que estaba tan cerca de su boca que le caían sus fluidos en la barbilla. 

Drake se estremeció y dijo su nombre en un gemido alto, dejo de mirar el techo y la miro fijamente. Ame tembló de placer por esa mirada dilatada, llena de placer y bestial. 

“Hazlo de nuevo”-Exigió Drake sin dejar el vaivén de sus caderas. Ame abrió la boca y el hombre aprovecho para dar una estocada fuerte y meter toda la cabeza de su pene en su boca. 

La mujer empezó a lamer y chupar con fuerza el pene en su boca, aunque succionaba lo más fuerte que podía, su punta goteaba mucho, manchando toda su cara. El sabor era salado pero soportable, seguía pasando su lengua por el agujero en la cabeza. 

Paso un rato en esa posición, hasta que el ritmo de Drake fue más descuidado y mucho más rudo, los ojos de Drake estaban blancos del placer y sus gruñidos sonaron más bestiales, hasta que Ame sintió que algo llenaba su boca, se había corrido. 

Ame abrió la boca por la sorpresa, Drake soltó sus pechos y su semen se corrió en la boca y pechos de Ame. Eran chorros calientes y muy espesos, debía llevar mucho tiempo sin correrse. 

Los dos recuperaban el aliento, más el hombre que ella. Cuando se recuperó, Drake miro preocupado a Ame y sintió la sangre de su nariz salir. 

Ame estaba sonrojada, jadeando por aire, mostrando los restos de semen en su boca, que tuvo que tragar; sus pechos estaban llenos de su semilla, marcándola con su escancia de hombre. Esa imagen lo puso duro otra vez. 

“Mia”-Susurro su animal interior- “Te voy a follar tan duro, hasta dejarte preñada por mi semen” 

Ame se mojó por sus palabras, el brillo de su entrepierna era señal que le gustaba las palabras sucias. 

Sin perder tiempo, la tomo de la cintura y la lanzo a la cama, acostándola. Sujeto sus muslos y los acomodo en sus hombros, acercando su rostro a su húmeda entrepierna. 

Inhalo el aroma que emanaba su vagina, Drake no pensó que pudiera ponerse más duro pero el aroma femenino inundo sus sentidos y su Zoan aprobó el aroma a excitación, soltó un gruñido desde su pecho y su cuerpo no podía esperar a follarse a su mujer. 

Ame intento cerrar sus piernas, le daba mucha vergüenza que se le quedara viendo tan fijamente su entrepierna, pero Drake sostenía sus piernas con firmeza, no podía cerrarlas. 

“Hueles maravilloso”-Dice Drake soplando a su perla rosa, Ame tembló bajos sus manos. 

“Te ves tan deliciosa que podría metértela ahora y follarte tan duro hasta que no puedas más”-Drake delineaba con su dedo sus labios externos. 

Drake sonrió: “Que bonito color rosado, ni te he tocado y ya estas toda empapada, pero necesito prepararte, quiero que los dos disfrutemos esto” 

“¿Prepararme?”-Ame pregunto confundida, su aliento caliente chocando contra su húmedo núcleo la ponían loca, quería algo más, pero no sabía que era. 

“No sabes ¿Verdad? Claro, una mujer tan bonita como tú no sabría sobre esas cosas tan sucias”-Le da una lamida a su hendidura. Ame soltó un grito de placer y sorpresa 

“¿Es tu primera vez? -Pregunto Drake dando toques burlones 

“Si”-Suspiro Ame 

“No por mucho, nena” 

Drake se zambullo en su caliente núcleo, sus jugos cubrían su lengua y goteaba por su prominente barbilla. Con su índice, lo lubrico con los jugos y empezó a introducirlo en ella. Las paredes internas de Ame estaban muy estrechas y apretaban con fuerza su dedo. 

Ame soltó un grito de dolor por el dedo, su dedo era muy grueso y la estiraba de una forma que nunca había sentido. Drake noto su dolor y le empezó a dar un masaje a su hinchado clítoris, dándole corrientes electicas de placer. 

“Perdona”-Le dio un beso en el muslo-” Solo intenta relajarte” 

A medida que su cuerpo de relajo, empezó a bombear su dedo de afuera a dentro, todo sin dejar de tocar su clítoris. Después de un minuto agrego un segundo dedo, rozando su punto g, Ame se agarraba de las sabanas gimiendo con voz alta. 

Ame tenía la mente en blanco, el placer nublaba sus sentidos y no podía pensar correctamente, solo quería sentir más y más placer. Sus músculos se tensaron y de repente llego a una explosión de placer que nunca había sentido en su vida. Sus ojos se voltearon, su boca soltó un gemido muy alto y sus dedos de los pies se curvearon. 

Se desplomo, agotada por la intensidad de su orgasmo, lo bueno es que Drake la tenía sujetada por la cadera. Con suavidad, la acomodo de pecho a la cama, levanto su cadera y con su otra mano separo más sus piernas, lo suficiente para colocarse entre ellas. 

Su posición era la del cangrejo. Su erección se frotaba contra su caliente sexo, rosando con su clítoris. Ame se recuperó de su felicidad post orgásmica y se levantó con sus codos para poder girar su torso hacia Drake. 

Sus miradas se encontraron, sus bocas intentaban recuperar el oxígeno y sus mejillas estaban rosadas. 

“¿Quieres que continúe?”-Le pregunto el hombre intentando con su poca cordura, no metérsela de golpe a su mujer. 

“Si, lo quiero dentro de mi”-Suplico Ame 

Con lentitud, empujo su enorme y gordo pene en su apretado y resbaladizo coño. Ame respiraba pesadamente, definitivamente su pene era más grande que sus dedos, la estiraba de una forma que sus entrañas temblaban. 

Se quedó quieto al sentir la barrera en su interior, con un fuerte empujón de cadera, lo rompió. Ame grito de dolor y lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Drake se quedó quito, dejando a Ame, acostumbrarse a su tamaño. Se acerco más a su rostro y la beso, con su mano libre, se deslizo por su vientre a su entrepierna y le daba suavemente un masaje a su hinchado clítoris. 

El dolor cambio a placer y empujaba su cadera para crear fricción, Drake entendió la señal y empezó a penetrar con dureza su núcleo. Penetro hasta el fondo y con la deliciosa curva de su pene, cada embestida tocaba su punto g, gimiendo como loca. 

“Mierda, estas tan apretada, se siente que me estas ordeñando”-Dijo Drake jadeando sin dejar de masajear su clítoris. 

“Naciste para mi pene, encajas perfecto, voy a marcar la forma de mi pene en tus entrañas que me rogaras para usarlo siempre”-Decía con lujuria para tomar entre sus labios los pechos de Ame. 

La sención de sentir todo el cuerpo de Drake sobre ella, empequeñeciéndola, la ponina más cachonda, pensó que no podía ponerse más, pero su hombre encontraba maneras de ponerla en marcha. 

El sonido de sus carnes chocando, sus bolas golpeando sin piedad su trasero, sus jugos mezclándose daban un sonido muy sucio y el sonido de succión que, hacia la boca de hombre en su pecho, fue suficiente para que Ame se corriera. 

Cambiaron de posición a el perro hacia abajo. Drake soltó su pecho, tomo su cintura y la empujo hacia abajo, levantando más sus caderas mientras la sujetaba por su cuello y torcía su brazo en su espalda. 

Con la nueva posición, las embestidas eran más directas, la fricción entre sus erectos pezones y la sabana bajo ella, le daba un hormigueo en todos sus pechos. 

Al enorme hombre le gustaba la pose, sus gruñidos eran bestiales, sus empujes más rudos y descuidados eran señal de eso. Drake coloco su pecho en su espalda y mordió su hombro con fuerza, dejaría marca, pero no le importaba nada en ese momento. 

Con un grito se corrió, sus paredes apretaron con fuerza el pene en ellos, parecía que su útero quería desesperadamente quedar preñada con su semen. 

Drake se corrió poco después de que llegara Ame, dio un grito bestial, parecido a un animal. Su espeso y blanco semen pinto sus paredes internas, fueron muchos chorros, que llegaron hasta su útero. 

Se quedo adentro aun después de correrse, sentir su pene envuelto entre la estreches de sus paredes y la viscosidad de su semen, era lo que necesitaba para su liberación post orgásmica. 

Con cansancio se separó de ella, vio como su hoyo abierto, goteaba el semen espeso que había dejado, una mezcla de su blanco semen, sus propios jugos y toques de sangre en ella. Guardaría esa vista en su mente para usarlo de material en un futuro. 

Con cansancio se desplomo a un lado de Ame, los dos jadeando por aire. El primero en calmarse fue Drake, apoyándose en un codo miro a la mujer a su lado. 

“¿Estas bien? Perdona si fui muy rudo”-Dijo Drake apenado por su arranque bestial en su sesión, volviendo a su actitud normal. 

Ame giro su cabeza hacia el: “No te preocupes, estoy bien”-Eso era una mentira, sus piernas no le respondían, las caderas le dolían y la mordida de su hombro le picaba. Pero si le decía algo, pensaría que es muy quejosa y tal vez rompería su pacto y la regresaría con su papa. 

Pero Drake era un caballero y quería que ella estuviera cómoda, aguantando su timidez, busco en su cuerpo alguna herida que, por dejarse llevar, le hubiera hecho, los chupones en todo su pecho le daba vergüenza, pero no se veían que fuera la gran cosa, hasta que llego hasta su cuello. 

Sintió la sangre correr a su cara, su mordida era obra de su Zoan, sabía que la mordida en su hombro era señal de que la había marcado como su pareja, ojalá Ame no supiera lo que significaba, se moriría de la vergüenza. 

Se levanto y fue a un cajón de madera, saco una toalla y una pomada de su interior, se sentó a lado de Ame y con delicadeza, le coloco la pomada en su hombro. 

“Perdóname, no sabía que te había mordido tan fuerte, no fue intencional”-Drake suplicaba tímidamente, mientras masajeaba lentamente su hombro. 

“No se asuste, no fue nada, me gusto”-Dijo Ame con una risita al ver que la cara de su esposo se ponía roja. 

“! O..oye No digas esas cosas ¡”-Tartamudeo Drake apenado. 

“Listo, se curará rápido”- Guarda la pomada y toma la toalla 

Mira a otro lado avergonzado: “Ten, puedes usar esto para limpiarte ahí”- Apunto a su pegajosa entrepierna 

Ame sostuvo la toalla y se limpió lo mejor que podía, aun le dolía, pero era normal, perdió la virginidad con un hombre de dos metros que este empaquetado con un pene enorme, milagro si no le dolía. 

Termino y el sueño empezó a nublar sus sentidos, el cansancio le estaba ganado y parecía que, a Drake igual, bostezo, se acostó y jalo una sábana hacia sus cuerpos. 

Ame se acercó como podía al calor corporal que emanaba el cuerpo de Drake, apoyo su cabeza en su pecho, sintió que se podía tenso, pero se relajó lo suficiente para rodearla entre sus brazos, acercándola más hacia él. 

El latido de su corazón la arrullaba, su aroma, su calor, su piel tibia, la hacían sentir por primera vez en mucho tiempo segura, ya estaba dejándose llevar por Morfeo, pero antes de caer dormida hablo. 

“Arigato Drake”-Beso con pereza su pectoral y descanso con paz. 

Drake seguía despierto y alcanzo a escuchar, abrió los ojos, pero se recuperó rápidamente, no estaba acostumbrado a tanta ternura y que lo trataran tan delicadamente, ni en su infancia por su padre, ni en su adolescencia por la marina, ni en su adultez por la piratería. Era un cambio bien recibido 

La apretó más a su pecho, enterró su cabeza en su cabello, disfrutando el aroma florar que emanaba. 

Le dio un beso en la nuca y susurro unas palabras que solo la luna pudo escuchar: 

“Creo que podría llegar a amarte” 

Y los dos se durmieron, anhelando la presencia del otro, unos corazones solitarios que se aferran entre ellos, buscando llenar su vacío. 

En un futuro ese vacío podría llenarse de amor, pero por ahora, disfrutaban este momento. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

Mi primer lemon, ojalá este bien hecho. 

Cualquier comentario para mejorar mi escritura es bien recibido y más si son par escenas pervertidas 😀 

El dino-boy merece más amor, vi el capítulo donde sale Drake en Wano y me enamore, es bello y adorable, <3 <3 

Bye nenes <3


End file.
